Proof and bake products have long been the standard for quality. By nature of the proofing and baking process, a required skill level is needed in addition to special equipment designed to manage the proofing process. This makes it difficult for many food service and in-store bakery operations to execute proof and bake programs at store level (lack of skill, equipment or space). To address the challenge of proofing, many users have pursued retarder to oven (RTO) formulations which involve the use of a retarder and floor thawing. However, even these formulations need the end-user to have some understanding and knowledge of proofing conditions.